


Paper Cuts

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Paper Cuts

Rawhide stopped by Tommy Boy’s office. He walked past the several computer geeks that were working on code and programming for upcoming projects that the institute was involved with. 

He knocked on Tommy’s door and heard a “come in.” He opened the door to find Tommy at her desk reading through a stack of paper that measured he estimated at least ten inches.

She looked up at him. “Came by to remind you of lunch,” he smiled at her from the door.

She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail, reading glasses on her nose and a ruler in hand to read the code on the folding paper in front of her. Looking at the clock on the wall and noticed it said two. She had been sitting there for a good four hours reading code to see what was going wrong with the program at hand.

Tommy took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Rawhide noticed that she had some bandaids on her fingers. “What did you get into?”

She looked at her fingers and gave a small laugh. “Paper cuts. Seems the paper has a nice sheen to it and my fingers have been getting cut up. Nasty buggers.” She stood up and stretched this way and that. Rawhide cringed when he heard her vertebrate snap back into place.

She came out from behind her desk. “You’re a bit late for lunch today.”

“Like you, I’m trying to get some work done.”

She laughed and was led out of her office to find something to fill their empty stomachs


End file.
